


First Date

by hose0kk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Brief metaverse scene, F/M, Family, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, My First AO3 Post, Romance, Sleepovers, Sleepovers with the persona girls!, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, ann/futaba/haru are the sweetest girls, family!phantomthieves, i love shumako, makoto and akira are the sappiest couple ever, ryuji/yusuke/sojiro/morgana are the best bros, tagging for the first time lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Akira has been waiting for this very moment to ask his girlfriend, on a proper date. Makoto was more than ready for this date with the help of the girls. How will it turn out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA my first contribution to the p5 fandom, anyway I hope my grammar doesn't suck so enjoy lovelies!!!

"Arsene!" Akira, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, called out to his Persona, looking fine as always. His mask disappeared, as blue flames surround him and Arsene appeared behind him ready to attack. To the last blow on their enemy, the Thieves' advisor, Makoto called to her Persona, Anat. Landing a critical, and an ultimate defeat to the Shadow.

The Thieves' were pumped up to have another victory. They had nothing to do today on a Friday, no Palace to infiltrate, no homework to do, might as well take a trip to Mementos to dig up more treasure and money.

"That was amazing, Queen!" Morgana exclaimed, the small cat-like creature jumped before shape shifting back to a car. Makoto just smiled as she breathed heavily from her hard work.

"Good job, Queen. You did great today."

She perked up to the sound of the familiar voice, her heart started beating a pace faster as she turned her head to her leader. He smiled at her, in his usual posture; hands in his pockets.

Makoto couldn't help to think how gorgeous Akira looks, with his stupid smirk plastered on his face and his fluffy hair, he was tall and lean and everything on him just screams attractive.

Realizing how much she was staring, she woke up from her daydream.

"O-Oh, thank you, Joker. You too." Makoto stuttered, she fiddled with her fingers, doing anything that would distract her from looking at his face.

Akira started feeling his heart skip a beat seeing his girl to shy away, she just looked so adorable. He scratched his nape as he tried to find words to ask her.

' **What is the matter? Will you ask her already? Are you too scared?** ' Arsene whispered in his head. Akira had the strongest urge to shut his persona up.

He gulped nervously. Akira is usually a very calm and collected person, he takes time with lots of patience and does everything with a very straight face. But ever since Makoto came into his life, he's been restless. He smiles every so slightly and he stares at nothing longingly, just thinking of her.

"Say, Queen." Makoto looked up to the sound of her codename, gulping nervously seeing her boyfriend hesitate with a slight colour of pink in his cheeks.

"I was wondering if you, uh, y'know.. g--"

"Hey, lovebirds! Are you two done yet?!" Akira squinted his eyes in slight embarrassment when his best friend cuts off him before he could say anything.

' **Well, there goes your chance.** ' Arsene sneered to him, then mumbled about something being a gentleman and dates.

Suddenly, there was a shout of pain from inside the car. The couple concerns the groans of pain from Ryuji, as they heard loud whispers and murmurs from the other girls in the vehicle.

"Ryuji, shut up! Don't ruin the moment!" Ann's annoyance bursts to the blond male, as they continue to argue.

"I-I'm sorry about that, what were you going to say, Joker?" Makoto nervously replied. On the other hand, the male felt his face burn up in embarrassment as all of his proposed words were gone.

"U-Um, maybe not now, I'll get to it when we're out of Mementos." Akira laughed nervously, following with the female laughing as well.

A few moments later, all the members of the Phantom Thieves were traveling back up to the real world, a few of them asleep, tired from too much action. A few of them, either looking out into the darkness of Mementos or chatting and laughing. The leader drove carefully through the dark train tracks, hoping to not run into anymore enemies.

With his hands on the wheel, he could see Makoto next to him fidget in her seat nervously, keeping a good distance from the male. It's not they were intentionally suppose to sit next to each other, the others wanted to hog the back seat for sleeping (and it was happily taken by Haru and Futaba), and _someone_ had to get Ryuji and Ann to stop fighting. Poor Yusuke.

Makoto leaned her head against the window, the cold surface easing her heating skin. She felt extremely flustered just by even sitting next to him, and because of Ryuji's little outburst a while ago, she felt five times nervous about their relationship around their friends.

Not that they mind, they were extremely happy to see the two became girlfriend and boyfriend. Somehow, the two didn't even spill out anything about their relationship, the others somehow figured it out quickly.

She thought of the whole plan to tell all of them (somehow), but it was too late. Everytime the two were together, either in school or outside, they would give them cocky smirks or stifled giggles. Though, Makoto is very thankful that they were very respectful and left them alone at times.

Makoto quickly glanced to her side and realized the male was staring at her, he quickly looked back to the road, as if nothing ever happened.

Oops, caught.

She tried her best to hide her smile and stifled her laugh at how amazingly adorable her partner was.

Whilst, Akira was caught. He sweated nervously, and held the steering wheel tightly. And somehow, Morgana seemed to noticed his leader's fidgetiness on the wheel.

"Is everything okay, Joker?" He asked, as he bumped onto the train tracks rather roughly. Akira was taken back by the question, how could a cat (read: not a cat) even noticed it? He breathed heavily, trying his best to not look weird infront of his members. He tried to keep his cool.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired." A great lie through the teeth.

"It doesn't seem like you are though, you're gripping the wheel a little bit too tight for my taste and even when you're wearing gloves, I can still tell that your hands are sweating, Joker." Akira could feel his eyes twitch, he loosen his grip on the wheel as he damned Morgana for exposing him. A few of the members in the back who were even sleeping decided to open their eyes to see the glory of their usual cool leader to slowly crumble into a nervous pile of goop.

"It's nothing, Morgana. Really." Akira could feel his face heat up as his members kept an eye on him, and him only.

As if intentionally, Morgana let out a snicker. Akira could see the cat rolling his eyes and laughing at his facade, even in his car form.

"Whatever you say, Joker."

-

Sighs of relief fill the air as the members of the Phantom Thieves discreetly held their voices down as they climb out the stairs from the train station.

"Thank you for your hard work." The automatic voice read loud and clear to the leader's ears as he exited the metaverse app and stuffed his phone into his pocket.

He watched as the city of Shibuya became more and more wild than before, with people walking from both left and right, either coming home from work or school. Needless to say, it was a busy day, for Shibuya and the Phantom Thieves.

Ann stretched his arms out as she yawned tiredly, watching the sun setting to their usually evenings. She saw as their leader's gaze linger on Makoto, she smiled before pulling Yusuke and Ryuji by their arms.

" _Soooooooo_ , guys! We'll just see you guys tomorrow 'kay! It's been a really great day for us so, I think it's better for us to go home and get some sleep, right Futaba?" She winked and nudged her head to the couple. Futaba went blank for a second before widening her eyes and smiled excitedly.

"Ann, what--" Ryuji was cut off before he could even ask his confusion.

"Yeah! C'mon, Mona. Sojiro is probably waiting for us at home." Morgana snapped his head to the redhead before he was grabbed into her arms roughly. He screeched at the sudden grab.

"W-Wait! Lemme go, I wanna see Akira ask--"

"There's nothing for you to see! Shush!" Futaba argued, before struggling with the panicked cat clawing her jacket. She quickly rushed away from the group.

Haru caught the plan quickly before giggling, she immediately walked away with Futaba.

"Yes, I think I will be visiting Leblanc for a while so I will follow Futaba-chan and Mona-chan home. Farewell Akira!" She winked.

"You heard 'em, let's go, boys." Ann chirped, pulling a oblivious Yusuke and a struggling Ryuji.

"As long as we stop by for some delicacy, I will follow you, Ann." Yusuke smiled, letting the model drag him away, fully aware of the situation.

"Wait, stop pulling me, Ann!" The blond tried to argue.

And in a minute, the rest of the Phantom Thieves are gone in a blink of an eye leaving the two utterly confused of what the fuck just happened. They exchanged glances and awkwardly stared to the ground.

"That was weird." Akira laughed, as the other laughed along with him, trying to brush off any embarrassment between them. "Yeah, haha."

"So, Makoto." Akira watched as his girlfriend's eyes lit up to her sound of her name and looked up to his face. "About just now, I, uh, wanted to."

He paused, he lost his words for second before slightly panicking and finding them back again.

"I wanted to, take you out somewhere, is that okay?" He quickly rushed, hoping he didn't stutter. Akira's heart skipped a beat, he was scared for his life if she declined and relieved that he _finally_ asked her. It only leaves to Makoto if she accepts the offer.

He glanced over, and saw Makoto's shocked expression. Her face was bursting with the colour of red, and she immediately shut her eyes and a smile appeared on her face.

Her heart fluttered, her body shaked in excitement, her stomach was doing summersaults. She can't explain how long she was waiting for this moment.

"I've... never done something like this before. But yes, I would certainly love to go out with you." She soften her gaze on him, before taking deep breaths, hoping to calm herself down.

Akira could feel a smile trickling to show up, he let it appear and hesitantly reached for Makoto's hands, he held them. They felt soft even with the capable strength she had. He quickly picked up his words again.

"It's abit different from our usual... dates, it's somewhere much more expensive. I don't know if it fits your comfort zone, it's much more fancier, dare I say?" He chuckled. Makoto slowly realized, that she is, in fact, going to go on a date. Their first legitimate date.

"Oh! I-I don't mind at all. But are you sure you're okay with expensive stuff? I mean, I hope your financial--"

"Makoto, it's fine. It'll be one time, anyway. And one time I want to spend with you." Her heart fluttered, she can't help but let herself feel so cheesy and excited over her boyfriend's charming words.

"O-Okay then! When will it be?"

"This Sunday. At 8:00 p.m. Is that okay?"

Makoto realized, again, that her sister would be out for a few days. It was perfect, she will have time to get ready and find a dress.

"It's perfect." She happily convene. Making Akira to intertwine their fingers together, her mind felt so fuzzy yet she could focus on everything he says.

-

Akira has never came back home to Leblanc so joyfully before, he could feel his heart still beating and shaking from what just happen.

He couldn't believe he actually did it.

Pushing the doors to the cafe, bells ringing, he saw as Morgana, Futaba and Haru chat around the seats, Sojiro bluffing out a pipe of smoke as usual. The group snap their heads to the sound of Akira coming in.

"DID YOU DO IT?! WHAT DID SHE SAY?!" Futaba stood up excitedly, waiting for the answer. Her response was so loud and it made her old man jump. Overwhelmed, Akira hesitatingly laughed.

"Yeah, and she said yes." They all gasped in unison, and cheered for their beloved leader.

"I'm so happy for you, Akira!" Haru's smile was stretched into a big one, he could tell she was thrilled. Futaba on the other hand, was getting out of her seat and running towards the male, tackling him into a hug.

"I knew you could do it!" She jumped and jumped, trying to reach his height. "I've been waiting for SO LONG."

She pulled away, faking her cries and wiped an imaginary tear off her cheek as she clutched her chest.

"They grow up so fast. I'm so proud of you." Akira threw his head, laughing and patted the redhead.

"Great job, Akira! It seems my charming tricks have been rubbing off on you." Morgana chuckled, proudly presenting his owner. The redhead had other things to say.

"You haven't even gone out on a date before! What are you talking about, Mona!" The cat felt his eyes twitch at the comment. Akira just laughed, his heart still shaking in his ribcage.

"Anyway, guys. I'll tell you guys how it went tomorrow. Do NOT mention anything yet to the others in messages, I'm looking at you, Futaba." The redhead just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine! But you better tell me first thing tomorrow!" She pointed her hand to the male, trying to look somewhat threatening.

"Alright, alright."

Sojiro just smiled at the quarrel, he shaked his head.

"Look's like you've got a date, kid. Can't say much, but I'll tell you, I'm kinda proud." Akira chuckled, rubbing his nape nervously. He excused himself and let himself climb up the stairs to his room, Morgana following along, striding along.

"How do you feel?" Morgana sat, slightly tilting his head, looking up to his nervous looking owner.

"Honestly? Speechless." The cat laughed, he went ahead and jumped onto the mattress.

"You should be relieved, aren't you? I, for one, is so relieved. Because I've waiting WAY too long for you to get out there and ask her." Akira just smiled, he didn't know what to say, he was just so happy.

With a little silence, he spoke up again. "Yeah, I'm really relieved." He fell onto his back to his bed, sighing from the tiring yet fulfilling day.

Suddenly, a thought came to his head, causing him to give a bit of anxiety.

"But, what should I do? Now that I've asked her, I didn't really plan it out as I thought it would. What should I wear? What kind of gift does she like?" Akira took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes, worried.

"Hey." Akira looked up slightly to see Morgana's paws on his stomach. "Don't overthink anything, you can do it. We'll discuss clothing and gifts tomorrow, just relax, m'kay?"

He sighed. "Okay."

"Good."

"...I just hope I don't mess it up."

"You won't."

Akira smiled at the feline, stroking him behind the ears, causing him to purr.

"Thanks, Morgana."

-

'Makoto created a group'

'Makoto named the group "guys please help me"'

Ann: Hm? What's this?

Haru: Is there something wrong, Mako-chan?

Futaba: It's pretty late right now, I'm suprised you're still awake, Makoto. What's up?

Makoto: It's about the date. With Akira.

Futaba: OOHHHHHHHHHHHH

Haru: Oh my.

Ann: WAIT WHAT I WAS NOT INFORMED OF THIS HE FINALLY DID IT???

Futaba: YES HE DID

Ann: OH MY GOD

Ann: You HAVE to tell us all about it, please. I've been waiting for MONTHS for that boy to finally ask you.

Haru: It is certainly good news! But is there anything wrong?

Makoto: It's silly, really. I can't stop thinking about it but I don't have a dress nor do I know how to act on this sort of thing. Akira has been my first love and this will be my first date.

Makoto: Please, for once I'm actually asking you guys for help, help me.

Ann: You didn't even have to ask, Makoto! Of course, we'll help you!

Haru: Yes! We'll certainly help in any ways we can!

Futaba: I don't have any experience in this sort of thing too, Makoto. So I know how you feel, but not to worry! I'll search up any tips online that might be useful!

Makoto: Seriously, thank you guys.

Makoto: You don't mind if we can talk about the whole dress thing tomorrow right? After school, is that okay?

Haru: Absolutely!

Ann: Yeah! Let's meet up at rooftop, so it's easier to meet up with Haru.

Ann: But first. Story time, now!

Haru: Ooh, yes. I want to hear all about it!

Futaba: Akira told me to wait until tomorrow that he'll tell me the story but I'm WAY too impatient. Might as well hear it from you, Makoto!

Makoto: Alrighty then.

And that night, Makoto didn't get much sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Akira get some shopping done.

Waking up has never felt so much better, Akira felt more fresher and brighter, for some reason. He stretched, hearing a few bones pop and his muscles relaxed immediately, and that made him sleepy.

He shook his head, shaking away any sleepiness and made his way to the downstairs toilet, and get ready for school.

In the meantime, Morgana on the other hand was wide awake and confused, he's never seen his owner waking up with such ease before. Usually, it would take a few shakes and pushes to wake him up but today, he woke up by himself.

Morgana couldn't tell if it was because he's a wildcard or Makoto's self has made Akira wrapped around her little finger.

After a plate of breakfast, Akira is gone to school, like usual. Hands in his pocket, he quickly took the empty seat in the subway before anyone else could take it. He sighed contentedly and laid his bag on his lap, relaxing abit against the cusioned chair. Without even mentioning, the boy took out a book immediately from his bag.

Morgana watched as he pulled out; the book Johanna, the pope-- wait a minute.

'Didn't he already read this?' Morgana thought, watching as the boy focused his stance onto the pages and words. He shrugged, letting the male do what he wants.

Moments later, he seemed to have finished the book and closed it happily, keeping it back and muttering something that he'll give it back to the librarian at school.

Spotting his chance, Morgana let out his voice as low as he can for only Akira to hear. "Hey, didn't you already read that already?" Catching his attention, a slight colour changed into his cheeks, he shrugged, smiling.

"Y'know, you can tell me anything right? What's on your mind?" The cat asked gently.

Even the fluffy strands of his hair couldn't hide the small hints of nervousness in the leader, it wasn't usually like himself.

"Well, it's just about yesterday." He whispered, feeling a bit embarrassed telling this to a cat in public. Morgana seem to catch up quickly and knew exactly what he was talking about. He shooked his head. "I thought reading it would help me think what Makoto would like as a gift and the date as a whole."

"Didn't I already told you not to worry?" He tilted his little head again. "Okay, how about this, we go to Shibuya and let's start foward with a gift. Sound good?"

Akira nodded.

"We can call Yusuke and Ryuji, if you want, but I mean, they'll make it a big deal.." Morgana whispered the last part, trying to hide to annoyance. Akira just laughed at the remark, and felt slightly better.

He just hoped to see Makoto there, just seeing the girl made him feel better.

-

Makoto couldn't even focus properly in class, her head kept going back to her little boyfriend and she can't help the butterflies in her stomach that kept happening. She breathed in heavily, trying to keep calm as classes finally finished so she could go the rooftop to meet up with the other girls. As the class was dismissed, she got up, took her belongings and walked down the hallways with her books against her beating heart.

She hoped to at least see him walking around here somewhere.

She raised her head and tried to search for the frizzy haired boy in the hallways, finally bumping into Ryuji's waiting spot, she finally spotted him.

He was talking to his best friend, he looked so focused with his lips slightly pursed and hands in his pockets. As Makoto was walking, her gaze was finally met with the male and her heart skipped a beat faster.

She gulped, thinking what to do, so she decided to smile at him, maybe a little wave? a little interaction?

He gave the same response, he smiled charmingly and waved back.

Even with the small moves he made, Makoto was completely swept off her feet for this boy. She felt embarrassed, so she hid her flustered face behind her books and walked faster towards the stairs. She could her Akira chuckling as she passed by him.

It was so rare for the uptight Miss High School President to be so flustered, she couldn't help but released a small squeak of embarrassment as her face and the tip of her ears were the bright colour of red.

Slowly reaching the rooftop floor, she tried her best to keep it cool, breathing multiple times before finally pushing the rooftop doors. The wind tickled her face as she was met with sunlight in her eyes and Haru mending her garden.

She knocked on the metal doors, catching the fluffy haird girl's attention. Giving her a smile, she closed the doors behind her carefully and awkwardly stood nervously.

"Ah, Mako-chan! You're early!" Haru smiled back, wiping off any excess dirt from her hands. She stood up from her crouching position and walked to her friend, noticing her awkward posture and exceptionally bright face. She giggled and pulled the girl, hand in hand towards her plants, putting down her books momentarily. "Come. Sit down with me."

Makoto let the girl drag her and sat down in front of the green plants, she watched as the wind blew against the small green leaves on it. It made her relax, for some reason.

With her expression softened, she was calm again. She noticed the lack of the others as Haru was the only one on the rooftop.

"Has Ann arrived yet?" She asked. Haru turned back to her friend with a sweet smile.

"Oh, she went downstairs to the gates to pick up Futaba, she arrived just now so they'll be up here any moment now."

Speak of the devil, the door creaks open catching the two girl's attention to see Ann and Futaba cheerfully walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" Ann joyfully waved, as Futaba skipped happily.

As they were all huddled up, they finally started discussing the key points for the future date.

"Okay." Ann started. "Our first concern is a dress. I'm seriously baffled that you don't actually have a dress, Makoto?"

Makoto shooked her head. "Well, not really. It's just that most of the dresses I own are not for... dates specifically." She shrugged, fiddling her nails.

"That's going to be a problem." Haru mentioned. "How about we go shopping now?! To Harajuku!" Ann nodded excitedly.

"But I just got here." Futaba whined, massaging her legs.

Makoto seemes hesitant for a second before seeing the happiest looks on the girl's faces, she smiled and agreed. They cheered.

And momentarily, they were already out of the school gates and heading to the station, on their way to Harajuku.

Makoto has visited the shopping centre before, once with Sae and once with Akira. She only had went there for food, she had never went there for clothing. In fact, it's been a while since she's been going out for shopping. Perhaps this was a good opportunity for her to open up to the girls more and have a little girl time with them.

She smiled at them, seeing Ann and Futaba argue over which desert is better as they sat down on the train's seats.

Soon enough, they arrived at the fashion street of Tokyo. Makoto gaped at the amount of people crowding around the shops. It's been awhile since she came here.

"Ugh, this is making me uncomfortable." Futaba sighed. Makoto watched as the redhead girl uncomfortably wrapped her arms around herself and shifted her posture. She immediately wrapped around an arm to the shorter female protectively.

"Stay close to me, okay?" Futaba immediately went into Makoto's wing, nodding to her words.

"C'mon, I know a great place!" Ann claimed, holding both Haru's and Makoto's free hand and dragged them through the crowded scene. A minute later, they were in a smaller alley with less people. The alley were filled with clothing and beauty product shops.

The blonde lead them to a shop nearest them, it was structured as a classy victorian styled building with white concrete. It was very modern despite the small shop. With the glass door with the sign "Yes, we are open!", the girls entered.

Makoto gazed at the shop's setting. It was full of dresses, from modern to over-the-top. She watched as Ann enthusiastically greeted the shopkeeper and they hugged. it seemed as the blonde was very close with them.

While she was distracted, the excited blond quickly dragged Makoto into the conversation. "Here she is!" Ann patted the girl's shoulders, showing off the brunette to the shopkeeper.

Flustered, Makoto bowed to them and smiled.

"Hello, Mako-chan! I heard alot of things about you from Ann and youu're very beautiful up close! No wonder you have a boyfriend already." The shopkeeper laughed halfheartedly, making Makoto shy away with the compliment.

"I'm sure you'll like our suggestions of clothing here for a date, I hope it goes well!" The brunette blushed at her words and thanked them. "Ann, if you please."

"My pleasure." Ann replied, bringing Makoto to the dress section with the other two tailing behind them.

Almost immediately, the girls started their dress hunt. They slided the dresses one by one, looking at them thoroughly. When they found a good dress, they held the dresses on their shoulders as they picked and put back the ones they didn't like. Makoto on the other hand, was confused. She didn't know if she wanted to wear something slight skin exposure or a full-on dress. What was she supposed to do?

She pursed her lips as she saw the other girls were done with their hunt, leaving Makoto with nothing. Meanwhile, Futaba, Haru and Ann were very pleased with themselves with the dresses they picked.

She smiled sheepishly as the blondies told her to get into the fitting room, she laughed as they excitedly jumped to the thought of shopping for cute dresses. And so, she did. The girls one by one gave their choosen clothing that supposedly fitted with the brunette.

The first dress was chosen by the redhead. It was a black bodycon dress that stopped mid thigh, it was short but still enough to cover up. Looking into the mirror, it was a bit tight and revealing too much of her body shape to Makoto's taste but Futaba seem to like it.

The shorter girl clapped and cheered "Looking good, Queen!", causing the girls to laugh.

The second dress was from Haru. The fluffy blonde smiled upon seeing her mutual fitted into the flowy summer dress, it was a strapless dress coloured in the colours of pastel pink and gold. It was a a bit too big, sadly. Makoto twirled as the dress followed her like a wave, it looked pretty though.

"I couldn't find your exact size." Haru mentioned, scratching her nape embarrassingly.

The third one was from Ann, and this one caught the brunette's eyes. Her eyes lit up to see a full-sleeved laced black dress, the see-through flower embroidered lace was cut to show off the shoulders and collarbones and stopped right above her knees. It was definitely Makoto's type of dress.

She slides the dress up to her shoulders, and zipping it up. Her heart couldn't stop beating just thinking Akira's reaction to her makeover, he would be so surprised. Just thinking about it makes Makoto crack a smile, she's too excited.

With the finishing touches, she opens the fitting room's curtains to show off to her friends, their reactions were much greater than expected.

"Oh my god, yes." Ann's lips grew into a big smile, looking at her model from head to toe. Haru was flabbergasted, with her hands on her mouth, she clapped.

"Look at you!" Futaba immediately took out her phone and started taking pictures, the snapping audio filling the air along with their excited squeals.

"I cannot wait to see Akira's reaction when he sees you!" Haru exclaimed.

"Oh, he's gonna FLIP. Our Queen is looking hella good!" Futaba laughed, snapping a few more candids.

Makoto just giggled at their reactions. "Ann, your taste is just perfect, you truly do have an eye for things. I can't believe how much I love this dress." She just felt so giddy inside.

"Told ya'." The blonde winked, she stood up to her feet and just simply smiled to her. "It's decided then? This dress?"

"Most definitely." Makoto nodded frantically, wanting to hurry up and pay.

-

Akira stepped down the stairs leading to Shibuya's underground walkway, hands in his pockets, he strolled through the area, hoping to find Yusuke or Ryuji around.

He already told them to meet at the underground mall, he just wanted to buy a simple gift, something that his girl would like. But what does she like?

Thinking back to just now, he smiled at the thought of Makoto flustered. He remembered her waving to him, the small action left him almost on his knees. He loved it way too much.

When he told the boys, their reactions were expected like he thought. He laughed seeing his best friend's shocked face when he told he finally asked Makoto out, the blonde shook his shoulders as if he couldn't believe it and had the biggest smile.

Yusuke, on the other hand, had the same reaction. It was unfortunate that he couldn't actually see how shocked he look because he announced it through messaging, but his messages include "This is the day that marks love is a strong and beautiful thing." and "Shall I draw a portrait of you two?".

Akira chuckled at the thought. Facing down to his feet as he reached the smoothie shop, near Yusuke's usual waiting spot. As expected, the blue-haired artist was there, watching Shibuya in action. He walked towards him and greeted him.

"Ah, Akira. It's nice to see you!" Yusuke returned the smile. "Are you still up for the offer of a portrait with you and Makoto?"

The other male laughed nervously, not wanting to hurt the artist's feelings. "Maybe some other time, Yusuke." He nodded in response.

"Well, it seems that Ryuji is late, again." The artist brushed off any wrinkles on his uniform.

"I'm sure he'll be here any moment." Knowing his best friend, Ryuji must be running towards them about now.

"GUYS! I'm here!"

The two males snap their attention towards a familiar loud voice in the distance, drawing more on-lookers around them. The blonde finally stopped and took a breather.

He crouched to his knees, breathing heavily. "Wow, I've never felt this tired running in Palaces." He stood up straight to be on the sane eye level with his friends.

Suddenly, Morgana popped out of the bag as the Ryuji's words triggered something in him. "Ryuji, what did I tell you about mentioning anything remotely about the metaverse outside in public?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "It's not like anyone around here is gonna understand what 'Palaces' are anyway!"

Along the way, Akira started walking with the boys tailing right behind him, making it easier for the feline to argue with Ryuji. Taking a few escalators, they arrived to the busy underground mall.

They chose a bad time to be here as Shibuya had other thoughts, it was crowded with students, families and workers trying to get their way through. The boys worked hard to try not lose each other in the commotion.

They stopped in the middle of the area, as Akira started talking.

"Okay, this will be the first time I'll ever ask you guys for help about this date thing so don't expect me to do this ever again." He explained, as Morgana reached out to his shoulder.

"Cmon dude, you should rely on us more about this kinda stuff, we can help y'know!" Think laughed, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Certainly. We will help you with all we can, Akira. So please do trust us." Yusuke smiled.

"It's not that I don't trust you guys, it's just that, it's about Makoto. And I'm trying my best to not flop hard on this date." Akira shrugged.

"You won't, okay? Have some confidence." Morgana comforted the male.

He sighed. "Okay, give me some suggestions that Makoto would like."

The boys stopped for a second and thought hard and long.

"Y'know, when I think of Makoto, the first thing that pops out is her motorcycle Persona." Ryuji scratched his head.

"Are you telling me to buy a motorcycle? I don't have that type of money, you know." Akira crossed his arms.

"I know, I know, I was just... thinking about it."

"Well, Makoto is a girl. Perhaps anything that a girl would like? Maybe chocolates and flowers?"

"That's kinda cheesy."

"But it is quite romantic." Yusuke tapped his chin, thinking of inspirations for his next work.

"What else?"

"I don't know, clothes, shoes, jewelry, bags? I'm not sure why girls like bags so much, jeez."

"What do you think, Mona?" The feline popped out to the mention of his name.

"Honesty and gentleness." He proudly announces. The boys became quiet all of a sudden.

"Dude, that doesn't even count as a gift." Ryuji furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, it's true, is it not? Girls love honest and sensitive men!" The feline started.

"Yeah, well--"

"Okay, we're going off topic." Akira ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Look, let's just walk around and see what we can find that she likes, okay?" Ryuji circled to his best friend's back and pushed him forward to the shops nearby. With an uncertain expression on his face, Akira passed by the shops one by one, hoping to find a miracle. As they pass by through numerous clothing shops, Akira stopped in front of the jewelry store.

He wasn't sure if Makoto was the type to wear such things, but at their level of relationship, it felt appropriate to buy something like that for her. The boys noticed their leader stopping in his tracks, they too look over at the said shop.

"See something you like?" Ryuji asked, the other male just gazed at the different kinds of jewelry and diamonds behind the glass.

"Maybe." He walked near towards the shop, scanning throughout the area. "You guys wait for a minute, yeah? I wanna check this out for a second."

The other two boys nodded, leaning against the opposite wall, crossing their arms as they watch Shibuya in action.

Meanwhile, Akira walked into the open jewelry store, carefully watching his steps as he was greeted cheerfully by the shopkeeper.

"Hello! Welcome! There's great offers here for students like you, please help yourself to choose which one you like!" Akira nodded politely to him, smiling as he stopped in front of the glass. The bracelets and necklaces could be useful for future palaces, but that is for another episode.

His eyes were attracted to one of the pendant chokers.

The jewelry was a black ribboned choker with a small diamond pendant hanging in the middle, Akira could imagine Makoto wearing it. For some reason, it felt like the said choker would fit the girl very nicely. But looking at the price, it was quite expensive.

Would she like something like this?

With his mind occupied, the shopkeeper noticed his serious look on his face.

"You look quite serious there, sonny. What's on your mind?" The cheerful man asked.

Akira looked up to the man and shook his head, smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's nothing. Just... thinking."

The man raised his eyebrows.

Akira made himself comfortable as he ruffled his hair nervously. "It's for a date."

The reaction on the man's face was amused. He smiled towards to youth, shaking his head.

"What a lucky soul you are, boy." He laughed. "You were looking at this one, yes?" The man took the choker out and on top of the glass, showing it to the boy.

"This one is quite a lucky charm, I think you're making a great choice." Akira inspected the jewelry closer, it was beautiful.

"I know, it ain't much, but I'm willing to give you a discount. Just for you." The man offered, with a gentle grin on his face. Shocked, Akira asked if it was okay. He didn't want to be burdened.

The man shook his head. "By the looks on your face, you're worried about this date thing. I'm suspecting it's your first one?" Akira nodded.

"Then, it's my pleasure. I don't do these just for anyone, kid. So you're on a roll here." The man chuckled, he carefully took the choker out of it's casing and slowly tucked it into a small gift box, ready to give. The man gave the box to the boy, as he received it with two hands.

"I can't thank you enough, sir." He smiled, bowing respectfully to him and paying immediately. After paying, he waved to the man, still extremely grateful to him.

"Good luck to your date, my boy!"

Exiting the shop with the biggest grin on his face, Akira made his way towards the boys who were waiting. They noticed the box in his hands, as well as Morgana who quickly popped up from the bag.

"You got a gift already?!" Ryuji exclaimed, wide eyed.

"I didn't think that Makoto would be the one to wear jewelry, but I hope she will like this." Akira laughed, carefully placing the box next to Morgana, trusting the feline to protect it.

"I think you are correct, Akira. Makoto may not look like it, but she has quite a gentle feminine side. She certainly a good sense of fashion as well. I'm sure she will like it, my friend." Yusuke smiled, as the other returned a smile as well.

"That makes me feel good, Yusuke. Thanks."

"Aw yeah! I'm glad that's over with! I was sure you were gonna buy flowers or some cheesy shit, because you're literally the biggest sap for her, dude." Ryuji chuckled. "But, I'm sure Makoto likes whatever you give to her, man." He grinned, wrapping an arm around him.

"Now that we're doneeee, you guys wanna go eat? Please, Akira, I need food." Morgana clawed his owner's shoulder, whispering sushi into his ear. Ryuji acted immediately.

"Oh yeah! I'm starving! I'm sure you're hungry too, Yusuke." He looked at the artist, his expression lit up.

"Quite. I'd appreciate if one of you would treat me because I am very low on cash right now." The artist shamelessly asked them as they start walking, earning laughter and eyerolls. They work their way to find a cafe, squishing through the crowd.

Akira wondered how Makoto was doing, and hoped she was okay. He just couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's final dress looks somewhat like this btw!! https://goo.gl/images/WB6KuC I can definitely see her wearing this, and its also my style as well ❣❣


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's sleepover with the girls, a mess but a wonderful mess. On the other hand, Akira is finally ready for his date.

"Hey, Makoto. Do you wanna have a sleepover?" The question caught the brunette off guard as she stopped sipping her drink.

The girls have stopped their shopping for some dinner at a busy diner, the redhead exclaimed that she was starving for food so they decided to stop by as they were heading home to Shibuya.

"A sleepover?"

"Yea! Y'know, where girls come over to their friends houses and gossip, eat snacks, paint each others nails, play games, all that jazz?" Futaba talked through her mouth full of food, as the fluffy blonde told her to swallow before talking.

"O-Oh, yes I certainly know what a sleepover is. It's just that... I've never had one before." The girls gasped in unison, as Ann claimed a loud "What!?".

"You've never had one before, Mako-chan?" Haru asked as she set her tea down, looking at her friend with worried eyes. The said name shook her head shamefully.

"I-I've never got much friends growing up, a-and it was hard for me to socialize with other people when my father passed away" Makoto sadly set her head down, looking into her reflection through her drink. The girls looked at each other with worried expressions, before Ann patted the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey." Makoto looked up to her colleague. "How about we make this sleepover, your first one EVER, a special one? Didn't you mention your sister going out for a few days? Would you want that?"

"Yeah! We can totally have so much fun together! Just us girls." Futaba grinned. Haru nodded in agreement.

"We can help you makeover and get ready for the date tomorrow and it'll be a blast! What do you say, Mako-chan?" She smiled softly, as she held the girl's hand across the table, earning nods from the others.

Makoto was speechless, yet she felt so emotional. In the first time of her life, she never had such friends supporting her and here she is, going to have her first ever sleepover with the people she deeply cared and loved for. The lump in her throat threatened to shed tears, but she tried to hold back. With glistening eyes, her smile grew larger and nodded frantically. The other girls were thrilled with squeals of yes's and fist bumps.

Ann side-hugged the brunette, placing her chin comfortably on her shoulder as the other hugged her back.

"But what about clothing? Are you guys okay with that?"

"Oh! Do not worry, Mako-chan! Now that we're in Shibuya, we'll just pick our things up from home and we'll be on our way to your apartment!" The girls nodded, Makoto then took out her phone and quickly transfered her address to her apartment to the other's phones.

"I'll call Sojiro on the way home so I get to take some stuff, so don't worry!" Futaba grinned happily. Their phones notification ringtone rang out, getting Makoto's message.

"This is gonna be one hell of a night!" Ann laughed, earning giggles and excitement from the girls.

A moment later, the females finished and payed their dinner and head off to their homes, packing some clothes and accessories along the way as they told their respective parents and sitters for the sleepover. Changing their uniforms into something more comfortable, they head back outside to the busy Shibuya station.

It was almost around 6 p.m. that the sun beautifully sets in Tokyo, the busy day finally came to a close end with families and workers head back to their homes and rest. Though, Shibuya was still alive and well in the evening as well. At the same time, Makoto opened her door to her empty apartment, taking off her shoes and greeted with silence. Usually, she would take a bath and get some dinner done for her sister to come back home but she wasn't coming tonight so the girl made her way to her room quickly and washed up.

Feeling lively than ever, the brunette changed into more comfortable clothes and carefully hanged her date dress into her closet. She stroked the fabric of the dress, smiling to herself.

It's going to be one of her favourite things to remember from this dress by tomorrow, she thought.

Closing the closet, she took out spare futons and pillows and set it on the living room's carpeted floor. She pushed the sofa a few meters back from the TV so there would be a bit of space where the girls could sleep. Makoto thought, the living room would be the most suitable place for sleeping; it was roomy and enough for three other females to sleep in whilst her own room was quite small and too cramped for a group of people to be in.

Sitting on the futon, she turned on the TV, decided to kill some time off while waiting for the others to come. She switched the channels to the news, hoping to find anything related to people talking about the Phantom Thieves but unfortunately found nothing. She changed channels again and stopped at an action movie, setting her knees against her chest as she tried to pay her attention to the film.

Sometimes, she would get invested into the film as it was action and filled with mystery, just how she liked. But all her mind was occupied with the date tomorrow, she felt anxious just thinking about it.

Would Akira like her dress? What if she's too stiff and awkward? She didn't want to ruin the moment. Not on her first date.

"No." She shook off the negative thoughts, she knows that Akira loved anything she did and loved the way she was. She shouldn't over think the situation and just _relax._

She took deep breaths.

What she should be thinking is what the boy is gonna do for tomorrow, and how he was going to serenade her. Just thinking about it made the girl smile, she set her chin on her knees as she dreamily sighed at the thought of a romantic evening with her boyfriend. Before she was a member of the Phantom Thieves, getting a boyfriend was the last thing that was on her mind. She always shivered at the thought of couples going on dates and never knew the hype of it.

Now, she finally gets it. Makoto felt so giddy, her heart is pounding and her stomach is jumping in leaps, the feeling is extraordinary.

The knocking on her door woke her up from her little dream, as she speed towards the door and opened up to see Futaba and Haru lit up to the brunette. She saw as they held their own bags of belongings and along with Futaba's laptop, ready for the night.

Taking off their shoes, the redhead was the first one to open her mouth.

"Wow, Makoto, your apartment is so big and nice." She childishly pouted her lips, she set her laptop down on the dining table and her bags on the floor. The girl flopped onto the couch and made herself comfy.

"Yes, quite! I find it very homey and comfortable." Haru also set her bags carefully next to the door, sitting down on the futon and patting beside it, calling for the brunette to sit next to her.

"Thank you, you both." Makoto laughed, she sat down with the blonde. Then she finally realized that they were missing one more person.

"Wait, where's Ann?" She questioned.

"Oh, she'll be here in a minute. She said something about buying something, I'm not quite sure what though."

Futaba snorted. "She's gonna buy food for us, I bet you."

-

Akira walked his way through Yongen-Jaya, towards Leblanc, watching the day come to an end as the sun set slowly. He struggled to carry the school bag on his shoulder while Morgana weighs it down, he adjusted the bag slightly but unfortunately waking up the feline from it's cat nap.

The cat yawned as he placed his head on the boy's shoulders. "Are we home yet?"

Akira chuckled. "Yes, we are." He strolled through the alleyway, finally arriving to the cafe.

"Huh? Where's Futaba?" Morgana's claim made the boy to turn his head to in front of the cafe, seeing as the redhead wasn't in her usual spot to greet him.

Confused, he pushed the cafe's door open, along with the ring of the bell, catching Sojiro's attention.

"Ah, you're back." The older man smiled to him, finishing his cigarette by throwing it away. Akira returned the smile as he watch the man cross his legs, watching the news on TV since there were no customers to talk to.

"Boss, where's Futaba?" The boy asked, putting down Morgana and leaned against the table. Sojiro raised his eyebrows.

"She didn't tell you? She went to go for a sleepover." That made Akira even more confused than he was, he didn't knew Futaba was the kind to go to those kinda stuff.

"Who's sleepover? Where?" No matter how big Futaba is now, the boy couldn't help but worry for her. She was like a little sister to him, and he promised to let nothing happen to her.

"At your girlfriend's." Akira widened his eyes at the older man. Futaba would certainly told him something if she was about to go somewhere, but he didn't expect this.

"At Makoto's?" Sojiro nodded to him.

"With the other girls, Ann and Haru. Not sure what the occasion though, but I think the girls deserve some sort of fun. Especially for Futaba." Sojiro smiled, he stood up on his lanky feet and turned off the television, he stretched his arms and earned a visible loud crack, he groaned.

"This old man's gonna get home first, close up while you're at it, kid. I'll see you tomorrow." Akira nodded politely to him as the older man exited out the cafe, waving to him.

A few moments later, the boy flipped the sign outside and locked the door safely and securely. His mind was still occupied by Sojiro's statement with Makoto having a sleepover. He didn't expect Futaba to go to one and definitely didn't expect Makoto to be having one.

Bringing the sleepy feline upstairs, he turned off the lights downstairs along the way and decides to wash up for the night. From the downstairs bathroom, the boys could hear his phone go off with numerous notifications. He then, quicken his teeth brushing and wore his usual clothes to sleep.

Grabbing his phone, he saw the Phantom Thieves group was filling with messages with the members one by one. Laying on his futon, he carefully placed his head away from the peaceful sleeping feline and opened up the group chat.

Ryuji: You're having a sleepover at what now?

Futaba: At Makoto's. It's pretty fun because her place is so big and nice!

Yusuke: I didn't know you were the type to go to these type of things.

Futaba: Shut it, Inari.

Yusuke: I especially didn't expect from you, Makoto. Isn't your sister at home?

Makoto: It's a funny story really. The girls and I happen to be together having dinner and I mentioned I never had a sleepover before, they were extremely shocked so the decided to do this. For me.

Makoto: It's very sweet of them, and I'm enjoying it so far!

Ryuji: That sounds like fun...

Makoto: Besides, my sister is out of town for the moment so it was a perfect opportunity to have it.

Ann: We're probably going to stay up watching movies.

Haru: I second that idea!

Akira: I'm glad you girls are having fun. Please do refrain from sleeping too late though.

Futaba: Jeez, looking out for your girl, huh? Wanting to get ready early for the big date tomorrow?

Akira: ...

Akira: Well...

Ann: Just admit it!

Akira: I'm not sure how to respond to that..

Haru: This is just too amusing to see Makoto this flustered right now in front of us!

Makoto: ...

Makoto: Anyway.

Makoto: Please do excuse us, and have a good night!

Ryuji: That was fast.

Yusuke: I'm sure that's just Makoto being embarrassed.

Akira chuckled under his breath just imagining Makoto hiding her face behind her hands as she typed and whining to the other girls for embarrassing her. In fact, yes, he wanted to make sure Makoto slept well for the big day tomorrow and the girls seem to be extremely pumped up about it. He didn't deny that he was at least slightly embarrassed by the redhead's bold question and he knew the girls might be gossiping about them at their sleepover.

Heck, they're probably doing it now and the motive behind the sleepover was probably just to have some girl talk about Makoto having this big date.

He shaked his head in laughter and decided to send a quick good night message to his love.

Meanwhile then, in the Niijima residence, Makoto was fussing about the girls embarrassing her in the message as they laughed and giggled over the girl's naive and adorableness. With her hands in her face, she let the blood pool around her face and the tips of her ears as the grumbles of her whines was voiced out to the others.

"Why do you guys always pick on me?!" The brunette felt a presence of someone hugging her from the back as she kept going with her small rant.

"Because! You're so easily embarrassed by everything, it's adorable!" Ann laughed as she watched the redhead pull the girl into a tighter hug.

In the end, Makoto end up laughing about it too and all the laughter came to an end as they huddle up to watch a movie together. The three girls switched the different DVD's they got from the store and argued with which one they wanted to watch whilst Makoto noticed her phone's notification go off.

Opening up, she received a message from Akira. She made an audible gasp as her heart pace quickened and shakily opened up the message. It was unusual for the boy talk to her because it's always Makoto who messages first, so the change of pace really made her nervous.

Akira: Hey.

Makoto: Hey.

Akira: Probably not the most suitable question, but how are you feeling?

Makoto: Embarrassed thanks to the girls.

Akira: Haha, as expected. It's cute, don't worry.

Makoto: Please, I don't need more embarrassment.

Akira: It's true! When you're flustered, it makes me laugh. You're adorable and I won't ever let this go.

Makoto: Oh my god, I can't believe you.

Makoto: Anyway, what's up with you? You don't usually start the conversation.

Akira: I just wanted to say goodnight to you, because it makes me happy that you're having fun with the girls. It's good for you.

Makoto: Yes, the girls were so nice to give me a chance to have this. We had an amazing day together.

Akira: I'm glad to hear that. Also, please do tell the girls to sleep early. I worry a bit.

Makoto: I will. Thank you, Akira.

Akira: I look forward to see you tomorrow, it's going to be an amazing night for the both of us.

Akira: I have something special for you too, in fact.

Makoto: Really?

Akira: Yes, I think you'll like it.

Makoto: I think I will.

Akira: I just can't wait anymore longer, I wish to see you already.

Makoto: It's only been a few hours since you saw me.

Akira: I know! I just miss you very much already.

Makoto: That...

Makoto: That makes me happy. I miss you too, you know. I also can't wait to see you.

Akira: I'll be there to pick you up from your home, okay? Somewhere around 7:45 p.m. hopefully and I'll send you back as well.

Akira: Anyways, I hope you keep having fun. Goodnight, my love ❤

Makoto: Goodnight to you too, my love ❤

Makoto's heart couldn't stop beating, it felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. She pressed her phone against her head as the heat from her cheeks radiates to her whole body. She feels like she's about to explode.

At the same time, she could feel someone shift next to her so she immediately hid the phone but it was too late.

"Ooh, hello." Makoto could hear Futaba's teasing voice right next to her as she snatched the girl's phone from her, causing Makoto to panic.

"W-Wait!" She grabbed the younger's arm, hoping for her to give back the phone to refrain anymore embarrassment as Futaba read the chat and snickered.

"Oh my god, he's so cheesy, I can't believe it." The younger girl laughed as the other two struggled to look at the chat messages. Between pulling and pushing, the two girls squeaked out gasps and giggles reading it, scrolling down on the screen of the phone whilst Futaba was holding it.

"That's so adorable." Haru laughed, seeing her mutual give up to get her phone back and curled up on the futon with her hands covering her face, laughing in shame.

"I wish I could find someone like that!" Ann sighed dreamily between her laughs, flopping down along with the brunette and pushing her hands away from her face, seeing her blush filled face. The blonde broke into a giggling fit.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Makoto! It's good to see such a healthy relationship between you two!" The blonde kept giggling as the brunette hid her head into her neck. Futaba nodded and placed the other's phone back to the owner's hands.

"Yeah! We rarely see you two lovey-dovey when we're all together. But it's nice to see you guys message each other and sit next to each other during our meetings."

"I agree! I just wished we see you two have more fun!" Haru laughed behind her hand, brushing the bangs on Makoto's hair seeing her half glare and half bewildered eyes. "You two are always hiding, we don't mind, y'know?"

"We just love you so much, Makoto! And we want you deserve the best!" The girls huddled around the brunette and hugged her in the most ways they could. Makoto on the other hand, her heart fluttered. She felt so loved and blessed by her friends, she was extremely grateful that she had met them.

Soon later, the laughter and giggle fits died down and the girls took serious attention to what movie what they wanted to watch. Then they finally settled on a rom-com that Ann was begging to watch, despite to Futaba's horror, she grumbled and went along with the blond's decision.

Before putting the disc into the DVD player, Ann brought the snacks she bought in front so they could munch while they watch and pulled out a few colorful nail polishes and multiple facial masks out of her bag to show off, smirking.

"Ooh! I want one!" Haru giggled, reaching out to look at the different types of masks.

"Wow, you really packed up for everything tonight." Futaba remarked, already opening a bag of chips.

"C'mon! They were on sale and I couldn't help it! And I've been waiting for so long to do something like this with someone!" Ann pouted, giving out to the girls one mask before instructing them what to do before wearing them. They tied their hair up, pulled their bangs away and pulled out the sheet mask from it's packaging.

"Ew, they're sticky and wet." Futaba slipped out the mask with two fingers, earning laughter from the others.

"They're supposed to be like that." Ann said, the mask already plastered on her face. Futaba glanced at the blonde and burst out of laughter, pointing to her. "You look so funny!" 

Laughing also, the blonde helped out Makoto to wear hers properly. She glanced over Haru, who already has hers on, laughing hysterically at Futaba's face. The redhead seem to wear it on perfectly.

"I look and feel ridiculous." Makoto holding her cackles in as she watch the youngsters entertain themselves by making hilarious faces with their masks on.

"At least we smell nice." The redhead appreciated the nice scented smell from the packaging and the mask as she comfortably settled in with pillows around her, the others followed as well while Makoto sets up the disc into the player. Other than that, Haru reached out to the various colours of the nail polish and inspected them, asking if Makoto wanted to wear them.

"O-Oh, is it okay? What if I want to remove them?"

"Don't worry, you can use the polish remover anytime." Haru smiled softly, tilting her head cutely. Out of curiosity, she picked the black nail polish.

"That'll look good with your dress tomorrow!" Haru shaked the bottle, and advised Makoto what to do. While the girls were finally settled in and the intro to the movie started, Makoto held her right hand out to the blonde, giving slow and steady strokes of colour to her nails.

50 minutes into the romance movie, a few empty bag of chips were sadly left alone on the other side of the futon whilst Ann was already heated, intensely focusing on the movie. Meanwhile, Makoto was blowing on her nails to let it dry faster, holding her hands up high.

"No! He doesn't love you anymore! What are you doing!?" Ann yelled at the TV, full of passionate anger watching the female protagonist run towards her ex-boyfriend. Futaba rolled her eyes at the cringy cliche scene and remembered to take her mask off in the mean time. By that, the redhead told the others to take off theirs as well since they were way off their time limit of wearing them.

"Ann, not so loud, I have neighbors." Makoto whispered, attempted to calm down the girl, carefully taking off her sheet mask, aware of her nails. The blonde slowly began to realize and nervously scratched her nape, apologizing.

Feeling her face refreshed and clean, Haru stretched from her long sitting position and helped to throw away the masks and the few empty bags of snacks and came back to resume watching. To kill time, she started painting her own nails with the colour of her choice, pastel pink.

The night was slowly and slowly turning more late as the movie was also coming to an end, and Ann brushed away the small tears of joy running down her face as the scene changed to the protagonist coming back to her one true love carrying her bridal style. Futaba tried her best to stay awake, rubbing her tired eyes to try and watch the last parts of the movie.

"Ugh, I love happy endings." Ann choked up, clutching her chest. Futaba snorted at the blonde's sensitivity, opening one eye to see her shed tears.

"Me too." The fluffy blonde was also close to tears, but she wiped them away before anyone could've seen it.

Makoto watched the scene evolved with the newly-bestfriend to boyfriend whispered sweet nothings to the protagonist whilst still holding her in his arms. Suddenly, the redhead reached to Makoto's side.

"Could you imagine Akira doing that?" Futaba wiggled her eyebrows.

Oh no.

"D-Do what?" Makoto was legitimately afraid.

Futaba pointed to the TV, to the boyfriend carrying the protagonist as the credits rolled in.

"He would sweep you off your feet and carry you off into the sunset, oh how romantic!" Futaba swooned, and faked her faint with a dramatic gasp. Makoto was already pinching the bridge of her nose.

Recovered from her crying, Ann stepped in.

"Oh! And he would say something like _'I’m scared of everything. I’m scared of what I saw. I’m scared of what I did, of who I am.. and most of all, I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I’m with you.'_ " When Ann ended her whole cheesy quote from the movie, Dirty Dancing, she squealed along with the other girls who just laughed out loud. Makoto was already flopping back on the futon, her back facing the girls, cringing. She was already helpless at this point.

Futaba clenched her teeth and tighten her fists with the most evident expression of disgust on her face, just wanting the night to end already.

Sleeping was inevitable. By the time the girls ended the movie, they slept immediately thanks to Futaba. Slowly, the late dark night turn to morning. The sun wasn't even out yet, but Makoto was the first one to wake up due to how used to she is to wake up for school. She fluttered her eyes open, refraining them from closing and the first thing she noticed is the arms that are around her stomach. She slowly glanced behind her back and saw Futaba nuzzling into her back. She giggled at the image of the youngest girl's peaceful face with drool dribbling to her chin. She carefully lifted the girl's arms and let herself out of the girl's embrace, softly placing her arms back on the futon.

Makoto stood up to her feet and stretched, shaking any sleepiness away from her. It was her big day, and she felt it was going to be a great one. Grinning to herself, she quietly made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the tap, she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

The girl found herself very comfortable wrapped in the quiet atmosphere in the bathroom before suddenly, the door creaked open to a messy-haired and half asleep Haru.

"Hi, Mako-chan." She quietly whispered, giving her signature smile to her. With the water still running, the blond washed face with her free hand. In her other hand, was her toothbrush and began brushing together with the brunette.

The two enjoyed the comfortable silence and the ominous sound of their brushing while Haru placed her head on the other's shoulder, still sleep deprived.

"It's your big day, isn't it?" Haru whispered, her voice muffled with the toothbrush still in her mouth.

Makoto smiled to her in the mirror, nodding.

Finishing up, the two girls discussed to make breakfast together as they walked pass the living room, glancing at the sleeping Ann who was wrapped into Futaba's embrace.

-

Meanwhile, somewhere in Yongen-Jaya, Akira was stumbled awake by an awfully excited feline clawing his shirt. Groaning, he rolled to his other side.

"Come on! It's your big day, you don't wanna flank on it, do you?!" That made the boy woke up to reality, he opened his eyes, slightly hissing at the sun blaring into his eyes before the sting got lesser and lesser. Sitting up in an upright position, he smiled tiredly at his hyped friend, petting him.

"Okay, okay I'm up." His voice was still hoarse from his early waking so he took his time to brush the sleepiness away, he snapped his attention to the noise of the bell downstairs, that was the cue of Sojiro opening up the cafe.

He head downstairs to wash up and pass by Morgana who was walking in circles, murmuring to himself.

"He's got the gift, the reservations tonight, what else am I forgetting?" Morgana stopped in his tracks to sit down, thinking hard as his tail swished side by side. He was forgetting a one important detail, and it was frustrating him to remember it.

It was on the tip of his tongue before..

"A SUIT! Oh god, wait! Akira!" Morgana ran down the stairs, almost slipping but catched himself before he could. He saw as the toilet was closed and locked. Annoyed, he clawed the door, he badly wished he had hand right now so he could knock loudly.

"Akira! Akira! Akira! You haven't bought a suit yet!" He tried to yell out to his owner to the point he was catching Sojiro's attention, almost damaging the door with his claws.

Sojiro was on his daily smoke for the morning, and overheard the loud meowing and scratching somewhere. Reaching over the counter, he glared at the feline who was meowing consistently non-stop.

"Uh, kid? The cat is calling out for you." He yelled, getting a loud echoed _"What?"_ response from the boy.

He rolled his eyes and walked towards to the feline, who was almost screeching.

"Boss! Call him out, would you?!" Morgana begged, his eye twitching.

"Jeez kid, didn't I tell you to feed him?" The older man sighed to himself, before shooing the poor cat towards the stairs, away from the bathroom.

"Get up stairs, will ya? I'll the boy for you, so calm down." Sojiro scolded the cat, not even slightly aware that the cat fully understands him but furrowing his brows in confusion seeing as the cat walked up the stairs, annoyed, looking like it was about to pounce on someone.

A few moments later, Morgana glared at the still damp haired and fully clothed Akira walking up the stairs. The boy looked back to him, puzzled.

"What is it that got you scratching the bathroom door?" The boy chuckled, walking pass the cat again, searching for his phone on the bed. Morgana squinted his eyes.

"Uh, hello? You forgot to buy a suit?" Morgana watched as the male stopped his actions, before hearing a curse under his breath as a response.

The cat sighed, as if telling him _"see? there wouldn't be another reason for me to try and scratch the bathroom door!"_.

The boy ruffled his hair, a bit perplexed. He quickly found his phone and sat down on the bed, still with his towel on top his damp hair.

"Okay." He started. "I'm going to try contact Ryuji later, and hopefully we can get to Harajuku after breakfast. I'm not sure how much a suit is."

"It's pretty pricey." Morgana frowned. The boy just shook his head.

"It's okay. It'll be worth it." Akira smiled, drying his hair and leaving it be, as it's usual fluff. He moved quickly, hearing Sojiro's call for breakfast.

The cat sighed, teenagers these days.

Downstairs, he found Akira eating his breakfast so he jumped up to the stool next to him and into his bag he goes. He watch the boy thought hard throughout his plans today, hoping to buy the suit sooner or later before tonight. The perks of being the leader, he always had a serious look on his face everytime he picks out something. Numerous people had mention this before, even Sojiro.

"That's quite a look, kid. Something wrong?" Sojiro smiled, drying up the cups in the mean time. "Isn't it your date night today? Did you forget anything?"

That made the boy fidget a bit, he laughed uneasily and that made the old man uneasy. He sighed.

"Yeah, a suit." He admitted, earning a deep sigh from the other and a snicker from Morgana.

"This probably the biggest night of your life, how could you forget such a thing?" Sojiro dropped his cup on the counter, scratching his head.

"I know, that's why I'm gonna head out later and check some out in Harajuku." Akira said, spooning the rice on his dish, abit ashamed.

Sojiro paused for a bit, watching the poor boy. He remember how expensive suits were, not to mention the prices are higher in Tokyo. If it were any other place, the price would be lower. Tapping his chin, he finally remembered something.

"Say, kid." The boy looked up, Sojiro had a very fatherly smile on his face. "Finish your food up, I've got something that you need."

_Oh._

Curious, Akira finished up his dish and water, carefully putting them in sink as he heard Sojiro exit the door. He quickly grabbed Morgana on the way and followed the man.

It was still early in Yongen-Jaya, so he didn't have to worry for customers to come. Quickly running in his steps, he followed Sojiro back to his household.

"Come inside." The old man signaled, taking off his shoes and slowly made his way upstairs. "Close the door while you're at it."

Following his advices, he softly closed the door. Taking off his shoes, leaving him in his socks. The sound of his footsteps creaked in the dim lit hallway as he made his way up the stairs of the familiar house. He remembered the time he was here before, to infiltrate Futaba's Palace. He chuckled remembering the time Makoto hung to his leg because of how scared she was in the dark, that was even before they dated but Sojiro even asked if they were dating.

On the second floor, he walked towards the open light coming from one room, he suspected it was the old man's bedroom.

Hesitant to come inside the room, he leaned against the door way, watching Sojiro searching for something in his wardrobe.

"Oh! Here it is!" Sojiro smiled brightly, pulling out a dusty box. Blowing out the remaining dust, coughing when the dust flew to his face. He glanced up to the boy, and told him to come nearer.

"Here." The older man pushed the box towards him, inside was a suit, it looked like the suit had the jacket and tie ready. Despite a bit dusty, it looked neat and clean.

"I shouldn't.." Akira hesitated, it belonged to the old man, it should be precious to him, would it be not? But the other male just shook his head.

"I used to wear this when I worked at the Diet Building to their business parties and I haven't worn this in forever, it'll probably not even fit me anymore. It's only right to give it to someone else." Sojiro smiled, insisting on for the boy to hold the box. "It would be a waste to let it just stay in my wardrobe and wait for someone else to wear it."

Akira glanced up back and forth to the man and the suit, he felt the fabric, it's still as if it was brand new. It was certainly much better than using up all of his money to buy one. His smile turn into a large grin, feeling kindness radiating from the man.

"Thank you." He mouthed to him, and the old man just patted his shoulder.

"No problem, kid." He pointed to the his nearby bathroom. "You should go and try it on first, I hope it's your size."

Hyped, Akira nodded and rushed to the bathroom to change his current clothes, causing a chuckling Sojiro. Morgana peeked out from the bag, he was still in the bedroom with no clue but something good just happened.

Moments later, Akira opened the bathroom door, showing off the older man while still fixing his collar and his tie still not done tied. Sojiro felt his heart ache a bit with nostalgic memories coming down, remembering how he used to wear it before he met Wakaba. It still looked good as ever.

"My god." Looking at the young man head to toe. He felt a bit emotional, for some reason.

"It fits perfectly. How can I ever thank you for this?" Akira laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Hm, maybe clean the dishes more for me next time?" Sojiro joked, chuckling halfheartedly, reaching up to fix the collars for the boy. The other responded with a nod, promising him.

"So, how does it feel to be in it? It might be a bit old but is it what you imagined?"

"Honestly, it's more than perfect." Akira hugged him, almost feeling like he was hugging his own father. Sojiro patted the boy's back, rolling his eyes playfully. He was finally ready for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than I anticipated, but here it issssssssss!! ❤ the next chap may or may not be the last one, which is the whole point of this fic; the big date lol but we'll see!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

It was a windy 7 p.m. in Shibuya, parents are going back from work, students are lingering around to spend time with their friends, the train station was pack with people trying to get their way home. The sunset was slowly setting, turning into evening.

Somewhere in the Niijima residence, three girls worriedly gaze at a anxious well-dress brunette, ready for her big night. Makoto was sitting down on her couch, dress on and her purse tightly gripped in her hands, trying to look anywhere to distract her.

She was nervous.

Ann squeezed her shoulder, giving her some reassurance to the girl as Futaba and Haru gave encouragement and tried their best to lower her anxiety. The brunette smiled to them, knowing well that they did so much for her, she was extremely thankful.

Still, it didn't stop the pounding in her chest and her blood pumping through her veins. It felt the first time Akira confessed to her, she couldn't contain the absolute fluttering in her heart.

Breathe, yes, breathe. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down a bit.

She was wearing her loved laced strapless black dress, pairing with black two inches high heels. She had few makeup on, but just in case, she put on lip gloss and a touch of mascara. She felt a bit cold with her shoulders and collarbone exposed, but she didn't care. The girls did the rest, with the finishing touches.

The girls were proud of how she looked, claimed that she was show-stopper. It flattered her.

Quickly glancing at the wall clock near her, it was 7:39 p.m., Akira would be arriving any minute now and the more she waited, the more nervous she was.

She felt her hand being tightly held, glancing to Haru, the girl gave her a strong willed smile. "Don't be nervous, okay? Everything is gonna be alright."

"It's just gonna be you and Akira, and you two are gonna have a great time tonight." Ann continued, comforting the girl.

Yes, they were and it might be one of her best nights of her life.

Relaxed, Makoto glanced at the front door, waiting for the sound of knocking to appear. She wondered what her love was doing right now.

In fact, he was just as nervous.

Akira, was on the apartment's elevator, riding up to the desired level. His heart beating, he sweated nervously. He checked his watched, and fan himself from the bearing heat that was making him sweat.

Looking at his side, was his reflection from the elevator's mirror walls. From head to toe, his hair was still in it's usual great shape and he wasn't wearing his glasses either, he figured it wasn't necessary. He was wearing Sojiro's suit, blazer nicely fitted to his body with a white long sleeved shirt his behind his vest and tie. Slightly ruffling his hair a bit, he thought confidently looked good.

Before arriving to Shibuya moments ago, he was preparing at Leblanc and the boys decided to show up in glory for Akira's big night. Their reactions were expected, Ryuji had the proudest look on his face before patting his best friend's back, telling him that he looked amazing. Akira just smiled at him, his best friend was always there for him, he was grateful. Yusuke, had a soft smile on his face before framing the boy with his fingers, telling him that he was looking like a fine piece of art and that he was looking forward to hear about the said date tomorrow, still looking for hope to draw the couple together.

Akira turned to Sojiro, who was looking at him fondly. "Sweep her off her feet, kid."

Akira laughed and nodded, still remembering his promise to help out the old man in the cafe later on. Then, he turned to Morgana, who was smug as ever.

"Remember! Be a gentleman, use kind and honest words. Treat her like we all call her, a Queen." Morgana huffed. The boy stroked the cat, chuckling.

"Dang, you're cheesy." He responded. The cat snorted.

"That's rich coming from you." Akira rolled his eyes playfully from the response, patting the feline before waving goodbye to his dear friends.

"Good luck, man!" Ryuji cheered, along with Yusuke's small thumbs up, mouthing a good luck to him.

Akira smiled at the thought, he really needed to make it up to them and bond with them more. He really needed to thank them for everything they done for him up until now. But that's another story, and the boy was invested into his thoughts that he didn't even hear the loud 'ding' from the elevator before he was shocked with the doors opening for him.

Realizing he was on the right floor, he made his way through the hallways of the numerous doors. With the help of the address Makoto sent, he read the numbers plated on one by one, hoping to find the apartment right around the corner.

He stopped right in front, and read the numbers correctly to make sure it wasn't some stranger's house and it was definitely the right one.

He took a quick glance at the obvious looking box in his pocket, it was Makoto's gift. He was almost panicking for a second there. But with the right amount of encouragement, he finally knocked, gulping and noticed his funny breathing when thinking of seeing his girl.

On the other side, the knocking alarmed Makoto and the girls gasped along with her. Standing up immediately, she sputtered out her words, facing her friends.

"O-Okay, make sure you guys lock the apartment up, alright? I already gave you the extra key, j-just make sure to--"

"Makoto." The girl snapped her head to them.

"We know. It'll be okay, we'll remember what to do and we'll give you back the key tomorrow." Ann laughed. "Just go!! He's waiting for you!" They bit their lips in anticipation, watching the girl nodding frantically before walking up to her front door, they scooted near further into the couch to catch a glimpse of the couple in action.

Finally opening the door, Makoto was welcomed with her boyfriend, looking hella good as ever. She let out a small squeak, looking at him from bottom to top and thought of how great he looked in a suit, gazing at his equally gaped expression with wide eyes.

"Hey." Akira managed to say, still astonished with his girlfriend's appearance. She was gorgeous, beautiful as ever, any vocabulary that were positive could be explaining every emotion he was feeling right now.

"Hey." Makoto slowly smiled, her heart bumping out of her chest. Quickly glancing back at her friends, who were as shocked as she is, giggling like ever.

Searching for his words, he scratched his nape as he felt his face burn up abit. "You look... beautiful. Wow, I can't even explain it."

Akira felt like he was falling in love with her all over again.

Flustered, Makoto brushed the sides of her hair, unable to speak and let her blood pool around her cheeks as a response.

Adorable, Akira thought. He let the pounding of his heart speak out to her, and reached for her hand, stroking them softly and almost carefully.

"Shall we get going then?" Akira chuckled, seeing the girl shyly grinned and intertwined her fingers together with his, the small action was familiar to him and reminded him when they first held hands at school together.

He glanced at the back of the apartment and spotted the girls and Futaba who was awfully excited and waved to them, earning fist bumps and thumbs up in response. Moments then, the couple made their way to the elevator, hand-in-hand, still in shock.

Leaning against the elevator walls, Makoto watched Akira click the ground floor button and leaned along with her, his other hand inside his pocket. She gaze up the young man, her heart fluttering and jumping in joy seeing her partner is such manner. She still couldn't get over how good he look in this suit, she was honestly been waiting for this type of moment to see him in the said clothing.

Akira didn't know what to do, should he talk to her a bit? Joke with her? Stare at her into oblivion? He felt strongly nervous of his future actions and wanted to have a successful and amazing night with the girl.

But staring back into her ruby eyes made him feel safe and relaxed, he was so lucky to have her.

He brought up their hands together and placed a soft kiss on the back of Makoto's hand, appreciating her presence as their comfortable silence was enough to explain their young love.

With the sound the 'ding' go off from the elevator, the two woke up from their own little world and walked their way out. Their intertwined hands gladly graduated to Makoto wrapping her arm around his and leaning her head on his strong shoulder, closing her eyes to the sound of their shoes tapping as they walked and the sound of Shibuya's night howling.

-

The couple arrived to the restaurant, it was placed in the outskirts of Shibuya, near the main road so from time to time you could see cars passing by and citizens stare enviously of the waiters bringing steaming food in the crowded restaurant. The setting was very high class, it still kept it's fancy structure but the inside was very modern with plain colours and black and white sequence. It was mostly full with adults in the tables, some of them were reserved and waiting to be filled.

See, Akira knew what he was doing, he knew that eating next in a place full with adults and a few of them might be corrupted people would made them uncomfortable, especially for Makoto. People would judge them completely because they were underage who were still in high school. That's why he took the farthest table away from them, where the two of them could be alone and rest assured from adults.

In front of the restaurant was a short line for people waiting for their table to be set up so the two youths had time to converse with each other. Waiting in line, Akira noticed that Makoto had her hand in his for the entire time, not wanting to let go, it was a precious action that made him quirk a smile.

He looked at their gripping hands and noticed that Makoto had black nail polish on, it fit her quite well he thought.

"Haru helped me with it." He perked up hearing the brunette's voice, realizing that she saw him stare at her coloured nails.

"At the sleepover?" Makoto nodded in response.

"She said it would fit with my dress." She smiled, wiggling her fingers a bit. "She did really well on it."

"Well, she was right. It suits you, and your dress." Akira drew small circles in the girl's hand, giving some comfortability. Makoto chuckled.

"How do you think about the dress?" She looked up to his eyes, flaunting her dress a bit then stopped, obviously embarrassed. "Is it a bit too much?"

"Oh, no. Definitely not. It's gorgeous, I was in awe when I first saw you. I really like it." He nervously scratched his cheek, feeling his face heat up. He really did like her dress, it was simple but it fitted the girl's frame so nicely and he was honestly stunned to see her in something like this.

He's definitely lucky.

The compliment made the girl's face turn into another shade of red as she tucked her hair behind her ear. That as well caused Akira to look away seeing how adorable she was, his heart just couldn't take it, he felt like he was melting inside. He coughed, trying to move on from the topic.

"Thanks." Makoto gripped his hand tightly, yet so endearingly, recovering from her embarrassment. But she looked up to his eyes anyway, her gaze full with love and care.

A few minutes later, it was their turn. Akira had their names ready in the list for reservations, he got lucky. It wasn't easy, the restaurant was always busy every night and took the customers seriously. Him as a teenager, had a disadvantage and calling the place took way too long. But he got the reservations anyway.

The waiter leading them to their table, in the far back corner where there was less people. The two were fascinated by the scenery of the restaurant, everywhere they go they could smell the food from other tables, fresh from the kitchen.

Akira bowed to the waiter politely and accepted the menu from them, before pulling the opposite chair and signaling for the girl to sit down, like a true gentleman. Makoto smiled at the gesture and gladly sat down, feeling the boy's hands on her bare shoulders. She shivered at the touch.

After settling down, the two went ahead to pick their orders. Akira wasn't much familiar with the fancy cuisine like how Makoto was so he settle with pasta, before ordering some ice water. Makoto hesitated, the boy told him to order anything she wanted but she was worried that it would affect his wallet, so she ordered the same plate as him and tea.

They watched the waiter respectively wrote their orders down and walked away to send to the kitchen. Left alone, the two stared at each other lovingly with big smiles on their faces, even with the table separating them, it didn't stop them from their subtle hand holding and their legs touching each one another.

Akira watched Makoto's eyes fall to her lap, she had a very gentle expression. She was thinking off something.

"Akira." She called to him. He hummed in response, holding her hand.

"I just want to thank you, for planning this date and bringing me out on a school night like this." She giggled, watching his fingers stroke the palm of her hand. "With all the dates we had, this felt like our legitimate first one and I'm enjoying thoroughly. I've never had anything like this so everything is such a surprise to me."

"It's amazing, you risk a lot of things for me." She shyly looked away, her other hand gripping her dress. "So, thank you."

"If I have never met you and the others, I would've still been the stuck up School Council Prez and I would've just followed adult's orders. Ever since my father was gone, I've always just looked up to my sister and refused to look over the truth, and I would never had awaken to Johanna. Seeing it now, I'm glad I'm worthy to have such amazing friends who looks out for me.." Makoto stopped her words, looked up to Akira.

"And to have such an amazing boyfriend who makes me feel special." Her eyes glisten, looking at Akira's emotional face full with love. Her tears ready to fall. She bit her lip, quickly looking down to wipe them away, sniffing lightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so sentimental." Makoto laughed, she felt a tight grip on her hand. Her heart felt so heavy with feelings she couldn't explain, it was fulfilling.

Akira shakes his head. "No, it's okay."

"I'm glad I can be the one who can make you feel special, you're important to me." He continued, before opening his mouth to sputter something out and stopped. He seemed to be thinking.

"... I love you, Makoto." He leaned in a bit forward to kiss the knuckles of her finger. His face flushed, but he didn't care. All he cared was the girl in front of him right now, and how much he loved her. He's been itching to say this for so long.

Makoto's breath hitched, her heart could not stopping beating. With wide eyes, her lips grew up to a large smile, crinkling her eyes. She's been waiting for those three words for a while.

"I-I love you too, Akira. So much." She never had seen such pure beauty in his eyes, the young love was so genuine, she felt like it was going to last forever.

Later then, their food and drinks arrived with the help of their waiter, ending their little heart-to-heart confession. With the giddiest and biggest smiles on their, they enjoyed the rest of the evening in the restaurant. From time to time, they chatted between their eating, conversing each other about their activities with the others reacting to date. They laughed as Makoto mentioned last night's sleepover with girls harassing her with the most embarrassing and cringe-worthy movie quotes.

As they continue, the evening night slowly turns into nightfall. Slowly and slowly, the crowded restaurant turned more quiet and only the sound of their silverware clinking and music from the other side of the area was present. The two finally finished their plates, what's left with them only drinking their beverages.

Makoto was worried nonetheless about the prices of their food, even if the took the cheapest plate in the whole restaurant. She was ready to pull out some money from her purse before she was stopped respectfully from her boyfriend.

"I know what you're doing, Makoto. There's no need." She pouted at the boy, making him chuckle.

"I'm serious, this was all just for you. Don't worry okay?" Akira reassured, smiling softly. Before standing up with her, walking towards the counter to pay for their food. Makoto walked a distance from him with her purse in her hands, watching him bow politely to the cashier after paying.

Smiling, Akira walked back to the girl and intertwined their arms together, fully aware with the workers and a few customers had eyes on them. They ignored it, letting them be.

"Shall we?" He smirked, getting a nod in return before striding their way out of the place and out to the city.

Outside, Akira asked for a little stroll before they go home, Makoto agreed immediately. She didn't want the night to end, she was having an amazing time. It felt too early and the night was so young.

Walking slowly with both arms around each other, Makoto wanted to lean her head on the boy's shoulder like how she did a while ago but she couldn't help to breathe out a shiver as she felt her bare shoulders shaked slightly to the cold night.

She should've atleast brought a jacket, dangit.

But all of her problems were suddenly solved when her cold shoulders were covered by a warm jacket and an embrace to her waist. She glanced at the boy and realized that he placed his jacket to her, leaving him with his vest and long sleeved shirt underneath.

"Are you okay?" Akira brought the girl closer to him by her waist, closing the gap between them.

"I am. Thanks to you." Makoto's stomach churned at the polite gesture, it felt romantic as if she was in a movie. She absentmindedly places her head on his shoulder along with the male leaning his head on hers, kissing her hair.

The two walked together on the side for a while, enjoying each other's silent presence and giving small talks. Akira suddenly remembered the gift that was still in his pocket, he almost forgotten.

Pulling away from the embrace, they stopped in front a closed shop, clear from any sort of disturbances and noises except from the nearby cars passing by. Akira held the girl's hands, swinging them slightly.

"I want to give you something." That made the girl's eyes lit up in curiosity, she quickly glanced at the noticeable box shaped in his pocket.

Looks like she knew, but it was okay. He pulled out the cute gift box, slowly handing it to her. Accepting it, Makoto inspected the box before looking up the boy's face for permission. He nodded.

Unwrapping the ribbon, Makoto slowly yet excitedly opened it, only to be met with a beautiful ribboned choker with the diamond pendant. She gasped, closing her mouth with her hand and glancing back and forth to the choker.

Her hand crept on her collarbone, motioning for clutching her heart. "It's beautiful."

"Do you like it?" Akira nervously tried to brush away his anxiety and felt relief seeing the girl's happy expression.

"Like it? I love it." She happily jumped to his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, nuzzling into his warmth. Pulling away, she inspected the jewelry more by pulling it out from it's case, holding it with care.

Akira reached up to hold the choker as well. "May I?"

"Please." The girl nodded, letting the boy to hold it as she turned around. She felt the jewelry wrap around her slim neck, carefully not tightening it before fastening it properly.

Looking down, Makoto grinned as she held the diamond pendant and stare at it longingly. She felt the arms gradually wrap around her waist and Akira' face cuddle between her shoulder and neck, kisses were softly place on her nape and ears. She giggled at the soft touch and ticklishness.

Akira moved the butterfly kisses to her cheek, and kissing one on the corner of her lips, not exactly directly on them before going back to turning her around.

"I'll send you back, okay?" She nodded, suddenly sad that the longing date was coming to an end but she'll make the most of it as they walked together back to her apartment, while admiring her new choker.

For the entire way back, they did nothing but joked one another and nuzzling into each other's hugs. On the elevator, Akira noticed the little pout on her face when she knew the date was ending. Chuckling, he held the back of her head and gently placed it on his chest. He comfortably rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, hoping this moment would last forever.

But it unfortunately didn't with the sound of the elevator bringing them back to Makoto's apartment ground.

Finally in front of her door, he sadly faced her. Clearly disappointed that they couldn't spend more time together. But they had a wonderful night.

With all her courage, Makoto wiped off the frown on her boyfriend's face and reached up to kiss him, reaching on her tippy toes even though she was wearing heels. Cupping his cheek, she passionately deepen it and smiled into it feeling the boy kissing her back.

Akira slide his fingers into her hair, pushing deeper into the kiss as he furrowed his eyebrows. The male heard a small whisper of _"I love you."_ between the smooches before pulling back for another one.

The only sound that was heard was their lips smacking as they pulled away, breaths fanning each other's faces, unable to open their eyes from the kiss. A huge smile crept to both of their faces, they wanted this since forever.

"Y'know." Akira pressed their foreheads together, his voice hoarse from all the kissing. "You shouldn't have worn your heels, but I'm pretty glad. You look amazing in them." The mention made Makoto laugh.

"Oh, so I only look good with heels on?" She sarcastically asked, playfully laughing along with the male. Akira shakes his head.

"If I were to tell you how good you look tonight in detail, I don't think the moon would still be here when I finish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT ENDING HAHAHA I LOVE IT SO MUCH I would like to thank to my friend for giving me that cheesy ass quote and inspiring me with memes till the end lol I decided to make an epilogue, and it'll be their aftermath from their date so I hope you guys are looking forward to this last chap !!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date aftermath.

Makoto woke up the next morning in the happiest state ever, she was smiling early in the morning, getting ready for school and throughout the whole day, thinking of last night's activities. The soft grin on her face caused a great number of students and teachers walking by confused, thinking of what caused the girl to be such ecstasy.

She walked through the school's hallways, leading to the school's council room. The whole time she was in class, it was her first time ever not paying attention much to the teacher teaching, she was definitely not herself today. But all that was thrown away off the window she began thinking of her lovely boyfriend and their date last night.

Their last kiss has brought her almost weak to her knees, and she couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful choker he gave. She certainly wants to do something in return for him.

Makoto's daydream was awoken suddenly hearing loud snickers and giggles from away, along with a few whispers she could pick up.

_"They're really going out!"_

_"I saw pictures of them together!"_

_"They were on a date?! Yesterday?!"_

_"High school council president with a delinquent, interesting."_

_"Who knew Kurusu had such a soft side to him?"_

Makoto stopped in her tracks and widened her eyes, the loud laughter was also stopped as well. She turned to her back to see a bunch of students scurrying away in fear from the wrath of the older girl. Her heart quicken and was struck with slight anxiety.

How did they knew?

But however they knew, it was too late. The whole school probably knows it already, concerning from the snickers she got from two year students who were spying on her. Makoto audibly groaned at the thought, the undying flying rumors and gossip will always live as long as the school is still tall and strong.

Makoto sweated nervously, this is going to be a day.

-

Akira walked into the classroom after lunch, he just was finished chatting up Ryuji who was dying to know how last night events went through. He shook his head and laughed under his breath.

His laughter stops when he felt a sudden chill run down his spine as his usually noisy homeroom turned silent at his arrival, he looked up to his classmates who were all staring at him in silence. They huddled into their own groups and whispered things to their friends, knowing full well that the boy could hear them. Akira just hung his head down, hands inside his pockets and walked to his table, where Morgana was. He didn't know what was happening, yet it didn't surprise him. Though, his rumors about his criminal record had already died down, so he wasn't sure what the others were talking about.

Sitting down, he looked out the window, trying to ignore the obnoxious stares and snickering in his ears with resting his cheek on his palm. He tried his best to look as blank as possible, until Morgana perked up to him.

"Hey." Morgana whispered, with coherent meows. He sneered at the groups of classmates whispering to each other. "They were talking 'bout you the whole recess period."

He furrowed his eyebrows, in slight annoyance yet he still wanted to know what cause this uproar with his classmates. He glanced his way towards them, causing them to look away in panic. Seeing the opportunity, he eavesdrop on them whilst their backs were turned.

_"I didn't think the Prez was into those kinda guys."_

_"Bad boy dates the High School Council President. What a headline!"_

_"What if he does something bad to her?"_

_"Did you even see what they did last night!? They were so lovey-dovey."_

_"Yeah, it makes me gag."_

_"I have proof, I followed them for a while and took pictures of them without knowing!"_

_"Kurusu doesn't seem much of a bad person, he was taking care of Niijima."_

_"Still.."_

He knew this was gonna happen, someone was _bound_ to know about it. He pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated. He wished he could've done something, but it's way too late for it. He could hear Morgana sigh, he rub the cat's ear, telling him it's okay.

"What should we do?" Morgana worriedly meows to him. The boy shrugged, there was nothing he could do. Looks like the whole school knows about them now.

If he thinks it that way, it wasn't bad as he thought. Now that everyone knows that Makoto was his, and no one could stop him.

He made the smallest of smirks, shrugging off Morgana who cocked his head up to him, curious to his reaction. Honestly, he just felt glad that he didn't have to hide his relationship anymore, that he could hold hands with the girl in the hallways without one care and show it off to everyone, that he has the most amazing partner with him and supporting him.

His smirk soften and turned into a smile, he missed her already. He hopes the school day would end so he could rush to her arms and relax into her warm embrace, just like he did yesterday. Speaking of yesterday, he went home bombarded with questions from the PT crew including Sojiro, he saw them impatiently beg for information of every single detail from the date. It was hilarious and in the end, they all were very proud of him.

That night, Akira felt like he couldn't sleep at all. He just kept thinking about Makoto and hoped that she was sleeping and dreaming of him, he wanted to give her a kiss goodnight and cuddle her, but all of that can be waiting in the future hopefully.

"Look at you, someone's lovestruck." Morgana snickered, looking at his head-over-heels owner. Akira scoffed and leaned back to his chair, obviously embarrassed. "Still thinking about the date?"

Akira nodded, slowly admitting himself and ruffling the back of his hair as his face heat up. The feline just laughed.

"I hope they're not bothering you." Morgana nudged his head towards the group of students nearby whispering.

"They mean nothing to me." Akira shook his head, talking to the cat under his breath. "Besides, I think it's about time we started opening up our relationship."

Morgana stood quiet for a good second before grinned up to his pointy ears. "My, you've matured."

"I think it's because I realized something last night when I was talking to Makoto, that she wasn't afraid anymore and she wanted to be with the Thieves and me, opening ourselves to our school, our society. She wants to do good." Akira looked out the window, admiring the cloudy day with small pitter patter of the rain. "And I admire that about her alot. So, I want to be able to show the world how much she means to me."

"God, you're such a sap."

"I know, she loves it."

-

Akira walked out of his last class, finally relieved that the school day has ended, sometimes making honest school student life was difficult even for him. But that didn't matter now, he just wants to see Makoto right now. Rushing out of class, he saw a familiar blonde male in the corner of his eyes as the silhouette got closer to him.

Hearing his name, he turn his head to the sound of Ryuji's voice who's expression was quite stern and panicky. Along with Ann, who smiled sympathetically to him.

"The whole school knows about it! I can't believe it, I even heard my classmates talking shit about you." He raised his voice, hoping to expose his trash classmates from afar, his right leg shaking in habit of getting annoyed. The blonde girl beside him just patted the poor boy, sighing.

"Is it bothering you?" Ann worriedly asked Akira who was too busy trying to look around the hallways, hoping to find the brunette. He turn back to the blonde, shaking his head whilst smiling. Morgana jumped out of the bag as well to join the conversation.

"It's okay guys, I've gotten used to it." He reassured the team as they all started walking slowly together through the hallway.

"Jeez, you sure are optimistic about this." Ryuji mentioned, he always noticed that their leader always kept his way of looking things and that he didn't care for the shit that was thrown at him, or maybe that was how Ryuji was looking at it at least.

Akira scoffed slightly, looking at a group of students walking away from them, giving them space to walk and whispered to each other, with the noise of loud talking and actions suddenly lessen. On the other hand, the boy continued his conversation with the group as well trying to find Makoto around the crowd.

Even teachers walking by stopped to watch them, with slightly annoyed and curious expressions. Kawakami mentioned that even teachers **loved** their daily gossip, Akira wasn't sure how to react to that, but he definitely wasn't surprised.

In the midst of Ann and Ryuji in a spat, Akira stopped in his tracks only to bump infront into Makoto who was also freezed in her spot with Haru next to her. His heart quicken seeing the older girl, as he remembered their activities last night. He just wants to pull her into a hug in front of them and the students around them, but he kept his stance as Makoto did the same. He was sure the girl was feeling the same.

The brunette just saw him right in the hallway, and immediately her mind just stopped working as her legs stopped as well, pausing her conversation with Haru next to her. Her heart was pulsating in her chest while she fidgeting in her spot, her lips pulled a shy smile up to him.

Noticing the silence, the team stopped to see the heartfelt moment between the couple and backed away immediately. Thinking fast, Ann quickly pulled Ryuji by his arm and signaled Haru walk away, she giggled slightly watching the couple awkwardly stood in place, smiling to each other.

The two girls nudged Akira hard from his back, pushing him closer to Makoto, as if telling him to _do something already_. The act caught him by surprise as Akira slightly tripped over his feet, bumping softly into his girlfriend. Embarrassed, he set his head down and slowly backed away a few steps but still close enough to her.

Makoto giggled at the clumsiness of the boy and held him place, also keeping a safe stance. She restricted herself carefully, no matter how much she wanted to reach up and kiss him, she remembers that they were still on schoolgrounds. She could hear the laughter coming from her two friends as they drag away Ryuji who despite argued wanting to see their actions nearby.

"Hey." Makoto started first, now comfortable with the male. She absentmindedly reached up to her collarbones and neck and reminded herself that her new favourite choker wasn't there, she's gotten very attached to the beautiful thing. She watched the male looked up into her eyes and smiled back, gathering a bit of courage.

"Hey." Akira voiced out, his voice slightly cracking. He stood up straight, trying to brush away any excess shame from him. Meeting their gaze, his own body relaxed looking into her ruby eyes, he didn't know why he liked her eyes so much. "What a day, huh?"

Makoto laughed at that. "You have no idea." She turned her glances quickly to groups of students gathering afar whilst watching them curious, knowing well of the rumors flying by. They quietly his behind walls, a bit too obvious for the couple to noticed and spoke their thoughts out loud, as if they wanted the two to hear their whispers. Soon, students came by to stare at them more and more, making the couple uncomfortable.

_"Look! See! I was telling the truth!"_

_"So they are dating?"_

_"Didn't think bad boys were Prez's type, hahaha!"_

_"Have you seen them last night? They went out at a restaurant."_

_"Kurusu and Niijima sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

_"That bastard Kurusu must've have something up his sleeve. I never liked him."_

_"What if he does something to her?"_

_"I don't trust him at all!"_

_"He doesn't deserve her, sick asshole."_

The comments made Makoto winced, her smile fell quickly and her fists clenced until her knuckles became white. She did not like the way people talked about Akira, her boyfriend, the love of her life. The person who suffered with fake rumors and would never do such a thing to her, he saved her from her melancholy pain and she swore to her life that she will always stay by his side. Hearing those painful comments made her chest ache and something boil inside of her, but she kept calm. She looked up to her boyfriends' concerned face and his cute head tilt, he doesn't even seem affected by it.

"C'mon. I don't think this is the most suitable place for us to talk." Without thinking, she quickly grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him up the nearby stairs, sending deathly warning glares towards to students close to them. Earning surprised gasps from both Akira and the people around them, to think the High School Council President would do a bold move.

"Wait, Makoto." Akira tried to console the girl, who was gripping his hand tightly, dragging him quickly up the stairs and practically ran towards the council room. Quickly closing the slide door behind them, Makoto breathed heavily as she leaned against the wooden door, her legs felt tired already.

Akira stared at the girl, who was still recovering her breathing before he glanced at their still hands wrapped in each other, noticing that her painted nails were still there. Smiling, he moved his fingers so they could intertwine with hers. The small action brought Makoto up to her feet back, gasping quietly with her beet-red face burning up more.

Shyly, the brunette slowly nuzzled into her boyfriend's chest, her ear against the male's quickened sweet heartbeat. With her other hand, she gripped the boy's blazer in her fist, trying to let out the hurt and pain that was brought from the student's comments.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him, earning a small confused head tilt.

Bringing his hands up to her shoulders, he gripped them softly. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong." He whispered back, very softly and gently, bringing a sense of relief to the girl.

A few seconds of silence was shared before her quiet groans and whines filled the air. "It's just, people think you're hurting me just because of your criminal record and the stupid rumors about you. And it pains me to know that.. people will always think bad of you, no matter how much good you do." Makoto gripped her fists even more tighter on the boy's blazer.

"You've done so much for me, they wouldn't know how many friends you have, or the way you help people." Her words stopped for a while.

"They wouldn't know how much I love you for it."

Akira felt his heart swell, as his expression soften. He wrapped his arms around the girls' small frame and comfortably placed his face into the girl's head, kissing it and sniffing her scented hair before moving his lips to her ear and whispering back an _"I love you too."_

He consoled the poor girls, rubbing her shoulders and whispered her sweet nothings, making her feel better before he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Makoto." He smiled.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"I will never care for those who think about us, or even me. They don't matter to me, and you shouldn't let them bring you down either." He rubbed his nose against hers, earning a giggle from the brunette. "The crew is right with our backs and they will always support us, along with Sojiro too."

"Besides, it's better now that people know about us." Akira smirked playfully. "Because they'll know that you're mine, and no one else's."

Laughter broke out into both of them, and their sollemn atmosphere turned much more cheery despite the rain outside. They felt contented with one another, alone in council room, holding into each other's embrace, sharing sweet and loving kisses to their heart's content, and with nothing to stop their growing healthy love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATEEEEE AAAAAAA I KNOWWWWW i apologize my dear friends :( i had such a busy month of exams and studying BUT I am free now !!! That means I have more time to write and more fics upcoming !! I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful first time fic and expect to see more shumako stuff from me in the future ;") thank you for reading, lovelies.


End file.
